<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one cold winter night by xochisui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375803">one cold winter night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xochisui/pseuds/xochisui'>xochisui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(if that matters) - Freeform, Bottom Shisui - Freeform, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Non-Massacre AU, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xochisui/pseuds/xochisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In bed with his beloved, Itachi contemplates what he considers to be one of Shisui's best assets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one cold winter night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you trying to tell me something, Itachi?”</p>
<p>“Only that my hands are cold, and I need to warm them.”</p>
<p>If his lover must lay atop him like a heavy, breathing quilt, then he might as well extract his own form of comfort – not that the weight of him sprawled along his chest, that sleepy face cradled against his throat, is a nuisance he’d like removed; Itachi simply has his own ideas of self-indulgence, when the opportunity is there.</p>
<p>The “opportunity” fits into each of his palms like it was crafted just for him. An immaculate balance of firm muscle and supple, squeezable flesh, Itachi relishes wordlessly, fingers pressing into skin as he continues massaging Shisui’s buttocks with slow, kneading movements underneath the waistband of his briefs. The friction does create more heat for them, radiating off of Shisui’s skin and into Itachi’s hands, through his limbs and building up all around them inside their nest of covers. Such a welcome contrast to the frigid air seeping into their traditional-style house. It’s like touching a dying star, hotter and hotter, but without the burn of it liquefying his bones, something the body acclimates to. He glides his hands along the curve of each mound of flesh, down under to the soft spot that meets his thighs, and spreads him open experimentally, until the little ring of muscle at the center feels that tautness, as well.</p>
<p>Shisui shifts ever so slightly in response, not making a sound or offering any indication that he wants Itachi to stop. But it’s enough for Itachi to detect the bulge nearly brushing against his thigh.</p>
<p>Shisui has a nice ass. Itachi is not blind or oblivious to these things, as much as he tends to let on that he doesn’t pay them any mind; his eyes have done their share of wandering others’ bodies, in passing and bathhouses and in the ANBU locker room since his preteen days. Broad shoulders and sculpted backs tend to catch his attention, when they taper down into firm bellies and long legs, bodies often tattooed with their own unique arrays of battle scars. He’s aware of his own good looks, his slim muscularity, glossy hair, and (yes) toned backside of his own. But Shisui’s is his favorite, and far better. It’s simply a fact, one he considers fully objective rather than a biased verdict on his part, as true as Shisui’s own honest nature and made all the more irresistible by his modesty. The way the small of his back curves in before jutting out into that perfectly sensual shape, the way it strains against his pants when he bends over to re-fasten a sandal or retrieve something from the ground, how it used to cause Itachi to have to peel away his gaze somewhat guiltily, but now triggers a subtle possessiveness in him he never thought he’d feel toward his friend. He tests a finger into that dark, warm place now, like somewhere inside the earth, slipping it between Shisui’s buttocks to feel the tight knot of his anus. Heat wraps around him like a crescendo of sensation.</p>
<p>“You’re so lewd sometimes,” Shisui murmurs, his voice lower than before, almost breathy and hidden within the crook of Itachi’s neck. Not a bit reproachful or scolding. “Remember how you used to get so shy when we’d kiss? I wonder how much of that prudish reputation is just an act.”</p>
<p>Itachi turns his head against the pillow to hide the smile burgeoning on his lips. “When have I ever been prudish with you, Shisui?”</p>
<p>“That’s a good point. You always have a way of being very…<em>honest</em> with me.” He punctuates this by shifting again so that his growing arousal moves against Itachi’s, eliciting the slightest hiss of breath drawn between his teeth.</p>
<p>Once Shisui lifts his face and their eyes lock in the dimness, neither of them can feign nonchalance to Itachi’s ministrations any longer.</p>
<p>Emboldened, Itachi slides a second finger to join the first, Shisui’s face hovering so close to his as he caresses the opening there; up and down, rubbing with the pads of each finger that taunt every little addition of pressure to that tightness. Even in the dark, Itachi can tell Shisui’s eyes go unfocused for a moment, lips parting soundlessly. Then his hand moves down to nestle between them and it’s Itachi’s turn for his breath to hitch, Shisui’s touch reminding him all at once how badly he needed the attention. The contact sends a volt of electricity through him, a white-hot spark in his vision.</p>
<p>Among his groping, Shisui manages to poke the head of Itachi’s cock free from his underwear, smoothing the foreskin back and letting it sit in place just above the elastic. While Itachi fingers and grabs him close with his other hand, Shisui rolls his hips steadily into him, rubbing their erections together, the slickness of each tip gliding against the other as he gains traction, their foreheads pressed together and breaths mingling now. The act feels almost juvenile, like masturbating in his childhood bedroom as a teenager with the covers drawn up over his head, somewhat clumsy and seesaw-like with Shisui’s knees spread apart on either side of his hips in this position. Yet pleasure blooms out from his groin with every stroke, behind half-lidded eyes and building a fire in his belly until the friction is not enough to satisfy either’s desperation.</p>
<p>They wriggle themselves free of pesky underwear under the blankets, careful not to crack open their cocoon of warmth. And then Shisui is diving down, pulling the covers over him as he disappears into a lumpy shape. Itachi knows what he’s doing yet before he can fully utter his name, his mouth falls open into a frozen ‘O,’ back arcing as Shisui wraps his lips around the head of his cock.</p>
<p>Even hidden under the covers, Itachi sees everything in his mind’s eye as the other man carries on heatedly, encouraged by the beautiful gasp that escapes him.</p>
<p>He feels the hot breath clouding along the shaft of his engorged erection, the flat tongue tracing up its length to drag over the slit. Meanwhile a hand firmly settles around the base and starts pumping as that wet cavernous mouth stretches around even more of him this time. Itachi lets his head fall back with a sigh, eyes fluttering shut, and surrenders to his lover’s fervor, to his eager hands and bobbing motions. His hands tangle into the other man’s hair, gentle and restrained so as not to force his head down. He grabs fistfuls loosely, caressing feathery curls while the delicious sounds from Shisui’s throat float up to meet him.</p>
<p>“Shisui,” he breathes. His voice is faraway to his own ears, as if drowned out by ocean waves. “Please…”</p>
<p><em>Please, please, please</em> resounds in his brain like the trill of windchimes, but what it is he’s asking for is too abstract to name; he knows only that he wants, that ‘want’ is wound up into his body and strung through every single vein when he’s worked into this state, waiting to burst.</p>
<p>Just as Itachi senses himself riding into that final mount of bliss, Shisui stops all too suddenly, forcing him to bite back a groan.  </p>
<p>He lifts his head and watches as the lumpy hill at his crotch rises, pulling the covers away. Shisui sits back on his knees, wearing an almost apologetic smile as he lets the blankets fall away and slide down his back. Chilly air skirts across Itachi’s skin but after the rush of cold, all of his attention falls on the length of his saliva-wet erection where it lays flopped back with the vein on its underside quivering angrily and weeping a rivulet that’s heading for his navel.  </p>
<p>“Shisui.” It comes out a half-warning, half plea, holding his gaze.</p>
<p>“Hold on a little longer, Itachi,” he soothes, a gentle command, scooting forward to straddle him. He reaches up to pull his shirt over his head and tosses it away so that he’s completely nude now, save for the three-ringed necklace hugging his collarbones. In the scant moonlight, his bare skin nearly glows, shadows etching every dip and hill of his physique – a fallen god mounting him with such a candid demeanor. The sight causes Itachi’s sharingan to nearly swirl dark red in his eyes, tempted to immortalize it picture-perfect into his memory. Without wasting another moment, Shisui handles the base of Itachi’s cock and positions himself over it, murmuring, “Let me take care of everything.”</p>
<p>True to his word, he makes swift work of preparing himself, sliding Itachi’s dick between his ass and rubbing the precum-coated head tantalizingly against his entrance. Back and forth, prying himself open gradually, the friction once again igniting Itachi’s senses.  </p>
<p>All Itachi can do is gaze up at him, watch Shisui’s expression with awe as each moment courses through them both, from the sheer pressure and heat beginning to squeeze around Itachi as the other man presses his cock through a barrier of muscle.</p>
<p>The initial stretch startles a soft note from behind Shisui’s pursed lips. But he recovers promptly, coaxing more of Itachi inside of him. Centimeter by centimeter, he lowers himself patiently, his breathing growing more ragged as he pauses to let his body grow used to the girth before continuing on, until it’s fully sheathed. Itachi reaches for Shisui’s erection and begins stroking it heartily, rolling his thumb around the head to help him along.</p>
<p>The way Shisui’s face clenches, his agony and ecstasy in equal mixture, twists Itachi’s heart as much as it excites his body, becoming conscious of his own heavier breathing, his grip pumping faster. His hips buck on their own, begging for movement. Causing Shisui to slide fully down the shaft before he’s ready to swallow more of Itachi’s length, a groan trembling from his mouth.</p>
<p>“You gotta be more gentle with me,” Shisui jokes, albeit in a strained, panting voice. “I’m not usually on the receiving end, remember.”</p>
<p>“’M sorry.” Itachi tells him, “You’re so tight.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m not used to this tightness. I’m…going to come any second.”</p>
<p>It earns a huff of laughter as Shisui starts to rock up and down now, settling into the right tempo. “Well, go on.”</p>
<p>Itachi needs no other invitation. The other’s body heat fills him to the core, brimming over with it. Shisui’s eyes have fallen shut in concentration, his sweat-damp hair swaying over his forehead, his necklace bouncing against his chest along with his steady cadence as his movements intensify, the metallic tapping of those three rings mimicking the erotic sounds their bodies form together.</p>
<p>Stars dance before Itachi’s eyes kaleidoscopically when he orgasms. A short-circuit spasm splitting him open into a splendid daze, like the warmth of wine-giddiness spreading through his blood.</p>
<p>A long exhale, almost a hum, flows from his lips as bliss continues washing over him in waves.  </p>
<p>Shisui is still moving, slower now, still desperate for the same release. At the sight of Itachi coming back to himself, he resumes with the same allegro as before, his hips swimming against the air.</p>
<p>Itachi takes his leaking cock into both hands this time, delighted at how he jolts at the touch. Smoothing his grip up and down, caressing Shisui’s balls while he takes his other palm and swirls it roughly all around the head. It causes Shisui’s voice to mingle in little cries with his panting, leaning back as he is with hands resting on Itachi’s thighs and thrusting into his hands, his steady cadence descending into haphazard shaking.</p>
<p>His stare locks with Itachi’s – eyes hazy and overrun with open-mouthed desire, and glowing crimson with his sharingan. And then there is the spurt of semen, sticky liquid spilling through Itachi’s fingers onto his lower abdomen, and Shisui moaning Itachi’s name as he comes.</p>
<p>He falls forward, the softening cock slipping out of him, and meets Itachi’s mouth with a kiss—finally, hungrily.</p>
<p>They last there for a long moment in each other’s arms, both spent, chests rising and falling contentedly. And meanwhile Itachi’s hands roam shakily to embrace Shisui closer, trailing down to palm that comfortable place again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays!<br/>I've been in a writing slump for a while, and for some reason this little scene is getting me past it ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>I sort of think of it as a spiritual sequel to "liquid nights," and also wanted to include a headcanon I really love (Fifi's, I believe!), that the necklace Itachi wears in canon originally belonged to Shisui (and so in a happy non-massacre setting, Shisui still wears it ^^) maybe Itachi gifted it to Shisui upon his elevation to jonin rank, or some other sentimental occasion :3c<br/>anyways, I hope this little smutty drabble was an enjoyable read! If there are any parts in particular you really liked, I'd love to know ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>